Another Letter for Beloved Wakana
by lunaryu
Summary: Untuk P-FFC Valentine di Infantrum. Setiap tanggal 14 Februari, Wakana selalu menerima surat cinta dan sekuntum bunga mawar merah dari Rihan. Tahun setelah Rihan tiada, ia tak menyangka kalau dia masih akan menerimanya… Rihan/Wakana/Secret Admires


**Another Letter for Beloved Wakana  
><strong>

**Jumlah Kata: **1400**  
><strong>

**Prompt: **Letters (Album Deep River oleh Utada Hikaru)

**Fandom: **Nurarihyon no Mago

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Rihan/Wakana/Secret admirer

**Sinopsis: **_Setiap tanggal 14 Februari, Wakana selalu menerima surat cinta dan sekuntum bunga mawar merah dari Rihan. Tahun setelah Rihan tiada, ia tak menyangka kalau dia masih akan menerimanya…_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nuramago milik Shiibashi-sensei<strong>

**Warning:** _fluf_

**A/N: **Merespon tantangan **[P-FFC] Valentine** di _Infantrum_. Selamat menikmati!

* * *

><p><strong>Another Letter for Beloved Wakana<br>**

* * *

><p>Hari Valentine bukanlah hari yang biasa dirayakan di rumah utama keluarga Nura.<p>

Kalau Wakana tidak melihat toko-toko boneka, cokelat dan toko-toko bunga yang dihias dengan pita-pita warna pink atau gambar-gambar hati yang bertaburan, ia juga tak akan sadar adanya hari itu.

Wakana tersenyum. Ia ingat, setiap tahun ia menerima sebuah surat cinta dan sekuntum mawar merah pada tanggal 14 Febuari dari Rihan, suaminya tercinta. Namun, tahun ini dia tidak akan menerima hadiah seperti itu lagi.

_Sebab ia sudah tiada…_

Wakana jadi sedikit sedih saat memikirkan hal tersebut. Akan tetapi, ia tak ingin terus bersedih setelah orang itu tiada. Ia sudah berjanji akan selalu tersenyum untuk membawa kebahagiaan di keluarga siluman yang terkadang sangat gelap itu.

"Benar juga." Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Wakana. "Tahun ini aku akan membuat cokelat untuk semuanya!" katanya optimis. Dengan begitu, mungkin perhatiannya akan teralihkan dan tak akan menanti-nanti surat yang tak akan pernah lagi diterimanya dari orang itu.

"Tsurara-chan, apa kau mau menemaniku belanja hari ini?" ajak Wakana sambil tersenyum manis pada si gadis salju yang sedang mengurus cucian.

"Baik, Wakana-sama!" seru Tsurara dengan wajah ceria. Ia betul-betul gadis salju yang manis. Dia juga baik, selalu menjaga Rikuo saat Wakana sedang sibuk.

"Apa yang akan Anda beli hari ini, Wakana-sama?" tanya Tsurara saat mereka berjalan ke salah satu toko permen di kota.

"Bahan-bahan untuk membuat cokelat," jawab Wakana.

"Cokelat?" tanya si gadis salju sambil memiringkan kepala dengan heran.

"Iya, sebentar lagi kan hari Valentine. Aku akan membuatkan cokelat untuk semuanya," kata Wakan dengan snyuman bahagia.

Tsurara tampak takjub melihat senyum Wakana yang begitu natural. "Hari Valentine itu apa, Wakana-sama?"

Wakana terkikik ringan. "Hari Valentine itu ya… hari di mana kita mengungkapkan rasa cinta kita kepada orang yang paling disayangi…," jawabnya masih dengan wajah berseri-seri yang penuh dengan rasa cinta bertaburan di sekelilingnya. Ia menjelaskan apa yang biasa para manusia lakukan semasa Valentine dan Tsurara memperhatikan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Apa itu artinya Wakana-sama menyayangi kami semua?" tanya Tsurara dengan wajah memerah dan berharap-harap.

"Tentu saja, Tsurara. Kalian semua adalah keluarga yang sangat kucintai," kata Wakana jujur dengan senyuman lembut sejuta dolarnya.

Tsurara benar-benar terlihat sangat terharu mendengarnya. "Kami juga sangat menyayangi Wakana-sama!" seru Tsurara dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kebahagiaan membuncah di ekspresi dan gerak-geriknya yang manis.

"Iya!" seru Wakana juga dengan ceria.

Kemudian mereka membeli bahan-bahan yang mereka butuhkan untuk membuat cokelat.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Wakana~<strong>

* * *

><p>Wakana tidak pandai memasak.<p>

Kejorou salah tingkah saat Wakana tiba-tiba datang dengan segunung bahan untuk membuat kudapan yang manusia sebut dengan cokelat. Memang para siluman bisa memakan makanan manusia, dan rasa cokelat memang lezat, tetapi membiarkan Wakana di dapur dan memasak itu… sedikit mengkhawatirkan.

Kejorou menawarkan diri untuk membantu, tetapi Wakana sangat ingin membuat cokelat itu seorang diri, jadi dia terpaksa menyingkir agar tidak mengganggunya.

"Apa Wakana-sama baik-baik saja? Tidak biasanya dia sekeras kepala ini," kata Kejorou pada Kubinashi dengan wajah sedikit cemas.

"Yah… tahun ini mungkin merupakan tahun yang sedikit berat bagi Wakana-sama untuk merayakan Valentine," desah Kubinashi sembari memperhatikan nyonya muda itu berkutat dengan batangan cokelat yang akan dilelehkan.

"Huh? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kejorou sedikit bingung.

"Sudah, bukan apa-apa. Biarkan saja Wakana-sama melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Asal Wakana-sama bahagia, itu sudah cukup kan?" kata Kubinashi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kejorou melihat ekspresi Kubinashi, lalu tersenyum juga. "Iya, ya. Sebab hanya senyum Wakana-sama yang memberi warna musim semi di rumah ini...," bisik Kejorou setuju.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Wakana~<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat tiba hari Valentine, Wakana membagikan cokelat buatan tangannya pada seluruh anggota Nura Gumi, bahkan pada para jenderal utama aliansi Nura Gumi yang terlihat canggung dan bingung menerimanya.<p>

"Selamat Hari Valentine!" kata Wakana dengan senyuman bahagia pada setiap siluman yang ia temui dan semuanya terlihat sangat tersanjung mendapatkan tanda kasih sayang dari sang nyonya muda.

"Wakana-sama… hari ini ia pun sangat cantik dan berseri-seri dengan indahnya…!" bisik Kurotabo dengan bahagia sambil memeluk sebungkus cokelat di dadanya. Beberapa siluman lain juga mendesahkan hal yang sama.

"Aku sayang Mama!" Rikuo memberikan gambar foto keluarga berwarna yang sangat lucu untuknya dengan senyuman bahagia. Wakana kontan memeluknya dengan antusias sebelum menyuapinya cokelat yang sudah susah payah ia buat.

Rasanya mungkin tidak begitu enak, tetapi Rikuo tetap memakannya dengan senyuman bahagia.

Sore harinya, Wakana duduk di serambi kamarnya dan memandang pohon sakura, tempat Rihan sering duduk di dahannya sambil memandang kota di malam hari dulu. Ia tersenyum, tetapi ada sedikit kerinduan dan rasa sendu pada ekspresinya.

"Selamat Hari Valentine, Rihan-san…," bisik Wakana perlahan.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan sedikit kencang, membawa hawa musim dingin yang membuat bulu kududk berdiri. "Duh, dinginnya…," kata Wakana sambil mempererat haori yang ia pakai untuk menghangatkan badan.

Lalu, tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah amplop terbang dan terjatuh tepat di tangannya. "Hm? Apa ini?"

Di amplop itu tertulis nama Wakana, tetapi tulisan tersebut tidak ia kenal. "Untukku?"

Wakana melihat amplop itu dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, juga ke atas, tapi tak menemukan siapa-siapa.

Tanpa rasa curiga, Wakana pun membuka amplop itu dan menemukan sepucuk surat di sana.

_Kau mungkin terkejut menerima surat ini, tetapi aku selalu memperhatikanmu._

_Aku tahu surat ini tidak bisa menggantikan surat yang kau terima setiap tahun dari orang yang paling kau cintai._

_Aku juga tahu, mungkin tidak sopan memberikan surat dengan cara seperti ini._

_Namun, aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa senyuman dan kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku dan kebahagian seluruh keluargamu._

_Dan aku tak akan segan mengirim surat ini setiap tahun kalau itu bisa membantu mengusir rasa sepimu dan tetap membuatmu tersenyum bahagia._

_Aku tidak membutuhkan balasan apapun._

_Aku hanya ingin terus mengawasimu dan melihatmu hidup dengan penuh kegembiraan._

_Tertanda,_

_Penggemar Setiamu_

Wakana melebarkan matanya dengan terkejut saat membaca surat itu. Lalu, belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kedua kalinya ia membaca, puluhan… mungkin ratusan kelopak bunga mawar tiba-tiba beterbangan di sekelilingnya, mengalir dan berdansa tertiup angin musim dingin yang entah kenapa tak lagi terasa dingin.

Wakana tersenyum, air mata berkumpul di kelopak matanya. "Indahnya…!" kata Wakana dengan senyum haru. Ia melipat surat itu dan memeluknya di dekat dada. "Terima kasih, penggemar gelapku," bisiknya tersanjung

Wakana tidak tahu siapa itu, tetapi mungkin setiap tahun, ia masih bisa menanti adanya surat dan bunga mawar meskipun itu bukan dari suaminya tercinta.

Wakana cukup bersyukur bahwa ia masih dicintai oleh keluarga tersayangnya, bahkan oleh penggemar rahasianya. Ia diberkati, dan tiada hal lain yang bisa membuatnya bahagia lebih dari itu.

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Nah, silakan menebak siapa penggemar gelap Wakana ^_^ Bisa siapa saja lho~. Bagaimana, cukup memuaskan? Ditunggu komentarnya~ XDD


End file.
